Blood Bondage: Life in Paradise
by duchessofbooks
Summary: A one-shot featuring our beloved Velociraptors and my OC, Aurora in the afterlife. **Please read 'Blood Bondage' before reading this!**


**Life in Paradise**

 ****This is just a one-shot that I cannot stop thinking about. Enjoy!****

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Blue! It's morning!" Aurora exclaimed, but the Velociraptor gave a groan and curled up, trying to get back to sleep.

 _'Just five more minutes!'_ Blue chirped. Then, Charlie sniffed in her beta's ear and nodged with her muzzle to get Blue to wake up.

"It's going to be a glorious day today!" Aurora demanded and got on Blue's back and began to bounce on her.

It had been one day since Blue was reunited with Aurora and her pack mates in this afterlife, which they have come to call it home. They have yet to make an official name for this place, but 'Home' would have to do.

From the moment they were reunited, Aurora and Blue became inseparable. Aurora no longer had the serum in her system, but Blue did not care about that as she saw Aurora as her true alpha.

"Blue? The others are waiting," Aurora said, stilling bouncing on the raptor.

Blue then stood up and Aurora fell off of the raptor's back. She shook her body, getting her blood running and she was ready to go.

The raptor allowed Aurora to get on her back and the four raptors sprinted off towards the meadow. The grass glittered with the morning dew, but it looked like snow.

The raptors had no idea what snow looked like and neither did Aurora, but they were told stories of frozen rain or water called snow. Aurora knew that Blue and her pack mates would not survive in a cold climate.

She had heard stories of the dinosaurs that roamed the Earth over 65 million years ago died out when the sky was blocked by ash, preventing the sun from warming the planet.

Here, in this paradise, the sun shined down and the dinosaurs were waking up, including the carnivores. However, the T. Rexes were not interested in hunting the herbivores that crowded the pools and eating the grass.

Blue, Aurora, Delta, Charlie, and Echo walked passed a group of Triceratops that were grazing. The enormous animals took one look at the raptors and went back to eating.

The raptors and their alpha entered a stretch of tall grass and Blue was the first to catch the scent of something. They followed their beta and they came across a group of Stegosaurus with their young.

The five of them just watched and they walked away after a few minutes.

 _'I'm starving!'_ Echo chirped and Aurora nods in agreement.

The Stegosauruses looked at the raptors when they heard Echo and snorted at them, making them leave much quicker. "Uh, not these," Aurora insisted and showed them to a river.

There was an abundant amount of big salmon as Aurora insisted that the raptors became pescatarians, meaning that they only eat fish. "Someday, we will hunt, but for now let's leave the herbivores be," Aurora told them.

Despite being a carnivore herself, Aurora loved the taste of hamburgers and other beef products. "I would like a hamburger, all juicy and everything," Aurora said to Blue.

 _'I'm tired of beef,'_ Blue chirped, recalling the times she and her pack mates ate cows and bulls when they were alive.

Aurora and the raptors stepped into the river and stood over a little waterfall. Salmon were flying upward and Aurora caught one. She made a chomping motion with her mouth.

Blue opened her mouth wide and a salmon flew into her mouth. She felt like choking, but she chomped on the fish and began to eat it. The other three raptors grabbed their own fishes with their jaws.

Aurora watched as the raptors enjoyed eating the salmon and she ate her own. After they were finished, Blue had Aurora climb back on and they went into a sprint.

The raptors were running fast like lightning, flying passed groups of dinosaurs. Aurora held onto Blue's neck as the beta raptor went faster on her feet.

Then, they stopped and Aurora saw a high waterfall. It was magnificent and Aurora decided to climb up the slippery rocks. Halfway up, she almost lost her grip and Blue screeched.

"It's okay Blue, I got it!" Aurora called down and resumed her climbing. She reached the top and reached her hands in the air in victory.

The raptors found a path and climbed to the top of the waterfall. They were dazzled by the view and they drank from the falls. The water was cold, but crystal clear.

They returned to the bottom and explored more of their new home. They met with the resident dinosaurs, including the Brachiosaurus. One of them lowered its head down at the group, curious of the newcomers.

The raptors chirped at it and Aurora gently patted its muzzle. They left the Brachiosauruses and realized that the day was half-way done. "Unbelievable," Aurora said.

They stopped at a lake where it was completely free of other dinosaurs. Charlie showed off by jumping off of a log and Delta chirps, _'Amateur.'_

Delta jumped from the shore and into the water, with Echo following behind her. The three swam around in the lake while Aurora and Blue sat by the shore.

Blue laid her head in Aurora's lap, purring as her alpha patted her. Charlie came out of the water and, like a dog, shook her body, spraying water all over Aurora and Blue.

 _'Do you mind?!'_ Blue chirped at Charlie, but the youngest raptor then rolled around on her back.

Aurora laughed at the raptor who was acting like a dog who just taken a bath. Aurora then laid her head down on the ground and thought of a nice hamburger with bacon, cheese, and lettuce.

Then, as if by magic, she felt something on her belly and she looked to see a lovely hamburger with bacon, cheese, and lettuce. Aurora thought she was dreaming and touched it. It was real and she took a bite.

"It's real," Aurora said to Blue, showing the hamburger. The raptor sniffed at the food and Aurora broke a piece for her. Blue took it and swallowed it.

Aurora ate the rest of it and says, "I just realized that you can think of anything. Give it a try."

Blue began to think, _'I would like a nice roasted pig,'_ she chirped.

Then, out of the blue, a whole pig roasting over a fire appeared. The other three stared at the pig in amazement, but Blue took the pig off of the fire with her mouth and began to eat it.

 _'Think of something,'_ Blue commanded them and they did. Popping out of nowhere were dozens of live chickens and even a few live pigs.

Delta grabbed a pig, but Charlie and Echo wanted it. _'Get your own!'_ Delta screeched and the two went after the chickens and pigs.

 _'Pigs taste better when they're roasted,'_ Blue chirped at Aurora and and offered a chunk to her. Aurora ate it and Blue finished the whole pig. They watched the other raptors chase after the chickens and pigs.

A few of the animals ran away, but the raptors caught their meals and began to eat.

The sun finally touched the horizon and it was getting dark. The dinosaurs roared and screeched across the meadows.

Aurora and the raptors returned to their spot and Charlie collapsed and acted like a goofball. Echo and Delta chirped at her, _'You are always the funny one.'_

Echo laid down, but then Charlie began to annoy her by nipping at her leg. Echo screeched and chomped her jaws in a warning. Charlie chirps, _'You need to loosen up a bit.'_

Charlie continued to nibble with her teeth at Echo and she tried to scare the youngest raptor. Charlie continued to be a goofball and Aurora laughed at the scene.

The raptors curled up for the night with Aurora lying down beside Blue. The beta raptor curled up her tail around Aurora and used her neck as a pillow for her alpha.

"I love you," Aurora said and Blue chirped back, _'Love you, too.'_

"You're so sweet," Aurora replied and they fell asleep, awaiting to see what tomorrow will bring.

 **The End**

* * *

 **From the author: Well I'm happy to see that 'Blood Bondage' got a lot of attention following its conclusion, but the ideas that people offered are not what I had in mind, sorry. This was bugging me ever since I finished 'Blood Bondage'. It's just to show what the afterlife would be like for Aurora and the raptors.  
**

 **I still want to make a sequel, but my brain is fried following my return from vacation. Also, I still want at least 100 reviews for 'Blood Bondage', but I'll count the reviews from this toward it. So please, leave reviews!**


End file.
